


Dancing in the Dark

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 3 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Now that he’s pregnant, Dean gets left behind while Sam and Cas go out on hunting trips. When his angel gets home, Dean is eager to reconnect with his alpha.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redamber79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/gifts).



> This idea was given to me by [ Redamber79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79), and I hope it lives up to expectations. It's a continuation from 2 fics from my first ABO Bingo card, [ Handmade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130215) and [ Follow My Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541088). If you haven't read them, you may want to. It's probably not necessary though. (I think they are worth the read if you haven't.) I stole the song title from lyrics from the Ed Sheeran song "Perfect" , by the way.

The lights in the bunker flicker along with a particularly loud blast of thunder, causing Dean to look up for a moment before he continues on into the kitchen to get a snack. It had been four months since Dean had walked into the bunker and found an alpha in rut. Not just any alpha but Castiel, revealing that angels did have a secondary gender. Dean had found his alpha that day, after his own heat had been triggered by the rut and they had spent a blissful cycle together. They’d spent the time learning the secrets of each other’s bodies and getting in tune with each other as mates without spending even one thought to what else a shared cycle between them might mean. They had been at their most fertile together and of course, shortly after their cycles had ended, Dean’s scent had changed, revealing the omega was pregnant. As he smooths his fingers over the curve of his baby bump, Dean doesn’t regret it in the slightest, even if that means he’s now alone.

Sam had not been happy. He’d ranted and raved at the pair of them the night that it became clear that Dean would no longer be going on hunting missions with his brother. Cas, for his part, was very happy with the change and had settled in to doing everything necessary to make Dean happy. Dean’s room had been transformed to a very comfortable nest because when an angel went through the necessary mating, they went through it hard. Dean himself hadn’t been sure what to make of the changes that his body was going through. For the longest time it hadn’t felt real. So much so that he’d argued with Sam and Cas when they cut him out of hunting, because honestly, he felt fine and there was no need to leave him at home. At least, until he had his first bout of morning sickness, then he wanted to stay home. Now both alphas left him behind as a matter of course, much to the omega’s dismay.

It’s not that Dean doesn’t agree that he needs to steer clear of hunting now that he’s carrying a child, it just that the bunker is downright lonely when Sam and Cas leave. The halls have an odd echo and Dean swears he can feel the silence creep into his bones when it’s just him in the library. He also worries about Sam and Cas and what could happen to the two alphas without him around to watch their backs. He knows logically that the two alphas can watch out for each other but honestly, it’s not the same thing as being there to personally make sure they are safe. He loves them both so much that having something happen to them would be devastating. Sammy’s his brother and precious to him and Cas… well, Cas is his alpha and the man he loves above all others. He’s not sure he could live without the angel alpha.

As it is, Dean finds himself alone in the bunker on a stormy night, in the kitchen making a snack to feed his four month baby bump. Cas and Sam are out on a case that should have been a simple salt and burn that has turned out to be far more complicated.  Every day Cas calls him and promises that they will be home the next day but so far, nothing has come of that. He knows that they need to do the job and finish the case but the longer it takes, the more he worries. He hasn’t heard from Cas today at all and that irks him. How hard is it to call, exactly? Dean checks the time on his cell phone before he opens the refrigerator door and pulls out the makings for a sandwich. He thanks the powers that be that his pregnancy related nausea had gone when he’d passed into the second trimester of his pregnancy, leaving him a little bit hungry all the time. He fixes the sandwich in a silence that is interrupted by more thunder and another flicker of the lights. Say what you want about the bunker, it’s a sturdy home and he can barely hear the thunder but the wiring is old and doesn’t seem to like all the electricity in the air tonight.

With a sigh, Dean makes a spot for himself at the table with his sandwich and digs in, trying not to let the absolute silence in the air bother him. He also tries not to think about Cas but that seems a lost cause; he misses his alpha and hates the case that took him out of the bunker, even if it’s necessary. He’s finished about half of his snack when there’s a creak from the outer door of the bunker that carries to Dean’s ears in the kitchen, loud in the blanketing silence. Dean wrestles to his feet and hurries out into the main room where he sees Sam coming down the stairs, looking windblown and rain wet. Better yet, Cas is standing on the landing closing the door.

“Sammy! Cas!” Dean hurries across the room to wrap an arm around Sam’s shoulders, holding his sandwich away from their bodies so it doesn’t get squished or wet. Hugs are important but so is his snack. He releases his brother and catches his alpha at the base of the stairs to wrap him up in a hug. “Cas.” He murmurs against the alpha’s neck, breathing in his scent of ozone and honey, enhanced by the rain clinging to the collar of his trench coat. “How was the case?”

“Frustrating.” Sam says as he drops his bag on the table. “Is there more stuff for sandwiches?”

“Yup. I’ll make you one.” With his free hand, Dean takes Cas’s hand and leads the alpha into the kitchen. He busies himself making Sam a sandwich all the while, nibbling at his own sandwich because fuck he’s hungry, even if he has missed these two like crazy.

“The vengeful spirit turned out to be two vengeful spirits.” Cas tells him, leaning against the counter while he watches Dean work.  “We had to figure out who it was so we could burn the bones. The first was a loner… or so we thought, so it wasn’t evident right away.”

Dean plops the plated sandwich in front of Sam with a sigh, then turns back to his own with gusto. “I see.” His mouth is full but he keeps on talking anyway. No one complains about his table manners. “So, you found the other spirit and made it back tonight?”

“Yeah.” Sam says, rolling his shoulders before digging into his sandwich. “It was a long drive and I’m beat.”

“Well eat up and then head to bed, Sammy.” Dean says, clapping his brother on the back before he picks up his empty plate and drops it into the sink. “Cas and I need mate time anyway.”

Sam winces at the words, but waits until he’s done chewing before saying anything. “Keep it down.”

Dean tosses his head back and laughs before he grabs Cas’s hand and begins to drag him from the room. Cas follows easily, his body crowding against Dean’s back as they walk down the hall to Dean’s room.

The minute the door is closed; Dean whirls to wrap his arms around the angel’s neck. “I missed you.” He feels a tug of warmth and something more, a need to be close to his mate.

“I missed you too.” Cas answers as he wraps his arms around Dean’s waist. For a long moment, the two men stand there and simply hold each other, the shape of Dean’s baby bump palpable between them.

Of course, this isn’t enough for Dean, not by a long shot. The longer he stands in the warmth of Cas’s arms, the more he yearns for more. He needs the warmth of his mate’s skin against his own and to feel their bodies move against each other. Just thinking about it makes the slick flow between his cheeks.

Cas catches the scent of it and his head comes back, his nostrils flaring as he looks into Dean’s eyes. “Dean… do you…?”

Dean nods as he lets go of Cas so he can push the trench coat from his shoulders. “Yeah, I need you.” He doesn’t waste any time in pushing the suit coat off as well and by the time Cas is letting him go to shrug the cloth from his arms, Dean is attacking the tie around Cas’s throat and loosening the knot. “I need to feel your knot inside of me. It’s been too long.” Even saying the words whips the hot feeling of want inside of him up hotter and higher. While Dean pulls the tie out of Cas’s collar, Cas busies his own hands with removing the layers of Dean’s clothing, starting with his flannel and then moving to his t-shirt beneath it. Dean lets go of Cas’s buttons so the fabric can be pulled over his head then goes back to his work until they are both standing bare chested before each other.

Dean steps into Cas, his fingers sliding to the back of the angel’s neck so he can pull him in. When their lips touch it’s sweet and warm with the fire of their want burning in the background, banked and ready to flare at the slightest provocation. It’s too tempting to stoke the flames and Dean licks into Cas’s mouth, thrilling as the alpha parts his lips and lets him in. His mouth is hot and slick, his tongue fierce as it moves against Dean’s. A moan floats on the air as they kiss though it’s practically impossible to tell who it came from. It could have been either of them. Dean can feel Cas’s heart beating against his chest and when the alpha’s tongue pushes into his own mouth, the moment is kind of perfect. He could sigh and live in the heat of these arms forever and it still wouldn’t be enough.

That thought, more than anything else, drives him onward. He reaches for Cas’s pants and makes quick work of the belt. Cas’s fingers sweep up and down his back, his touch sliding over his bare skin is raising goosebumps over his flesh and Dean shivers headily while he opens the button and zipper of the angel’s fly. Then he’s pushing pants and boxer shorts over the sharp bones of Cas’s hips so the angel can step out of them. The moment his alpha is naked, Dean drops to his knees and presses his lips to the revealed flesh, taking his time in tracing the sharp line of Cas’s hip and following it down towards his cock with his hard and wet tip.

“Dean…” The angel moans when Dean swallows down his cock in one greedy motion, letting the head bump against the back of his throat then swallowing around it twice before letting it go again with a filthy pop of his lips.

“Missed your taste.” Dean looks up Cas’s body with a saucy grin, showing his teeth before he drops his head down again and wraps his lips around Cas’s cock once more, this time his tongue teasing the slit where his precum leaks first before swallowing that treat down again. Cas’s fingers plunge into Dean’s hair and his fingers twist in the soft strands, as if he’s holding on for dear life. The room fills with the soft murmurs of Cas’s moans and the obscene wet sounds of Dean’s mouth.

 It doesn’t take long at all before Cas uses his grip in Dean’s hair to pull him off. “You have to stop if you want my knot.” His fingers trace over Dean’s cheeks as he looks down into green eyes. “You are far too talented with your tongue.”

Dean winks as he’s rising to his feet with a little help from his mate. With the extra weight, he’s a little slower than he once was. Once he’s upright, Cas’s fingers smooth over the round outward curve of his belly. There’s pure warmth radiating from the alpha’s blue eyes as he looks at Dean and it thrills Dean to his core. He can see the love in his angel’s eyes, but he cuts of the declaration before it’s made. “Don’t get sappy on me now, Alpha. I want your knot.” He tugs at Cas’s hip to pull him closer.

“You need less clothes for that.” Cas’s fingers redirect from the baby bump and reach for the elastic waistband of his sweat pants, which he easily pulls down. Dean wiggles his hips so the fabric falls down his legs, leaving him in his boxer briefs. Cas makes quick works of them as well, then wraps his hand around the revealed shape of Dean’s dick. He strokes it twice, spreading precum down the length and for a moment, there’s a gleam in the angel’s eyes while he licks his lips. Dean grabs him by the shoulder and drags him towards the bed. “Knot, Cas. Gimme.”

Cas blinks once, snapping out of whatever thoughts had been in his head before nodding once. “Of course. I’ll suck your cock later.” With that, the angel nudges Dean onto the bed, arranging him on his hands and knees. Instead of stepping up to his ass, however, the naked angel crawls between Dean’s knees and spreads his cheeks with his fingers.

“Cas…what….?” Before Dean can finish the sentence, the angel’s tongue licks over the puckered, wet flesh of Dean’s hole. He moans as he tastes Dean’s slick and he goes back for more, deliberately lapping up all the wetness that is leaking from Dean. More slick floods his hole, which is more than ready for his mate’s knot, however, Cas slides a finger into him along side of his tongue. A long low moan is drawn from Dean’s throat and he rocks back into the contact, unable to stop himself. There’s a wild urge to complain because he wants Cas’s knot more than anything right now, however, the warm pleasure of Cas’s tongue when he works a second finger into Dean is enough to stop the words from ever leaving his lips. Instead he clutches the bedspread beneath him as he pants and moans through the hot motion of Cas’s tongue and the addition of another finger. Cas is massaging his prostate on each inward thrust of his fingers and Dean is wantonly working himself onto the alpha’s hand. “Please… Cas… please fuck me.”

Hearing Dean beg so prettily must do something for the alpha because he withdraws his hand, leaving Dean’s hole fluttering, empty with want. The angel laps over the tight flesh once more time then he’s moving, crawling up behind Dean so that the head of his cock nudges against the tight ring of muscle and then he’s pushing in.

“Thank you, Alpha.” Dean moans as he pushes back while the alpha pushes forward and Cas is hilted inside of him in one smooth motion. Dean is awash in the feeling of being completely filled and the yearning inside of him eases, so he reaches behind him, his fingers grasping at Cas’s hip to urge him on. “Let’s go.”

Cas listens and draws his hips back to press forward again. It’s smooth and sweet and a little bit tender and while it’s not as frantic as Dean feels, it’s a little bit perfect. He can feel the alpha’s love for him as he moves inside of him. What builds between them is hot and gradual, Cas’s hips working in a steady in and out that twists the pleasure inside of each of them in a slow build that grows upon itself. Dean’s body meets that rhythm perfectly, so that each movement feeds into the next, his hips drawing back as Cas’s push forward so they touch with perfect gentle pressure. Cas lays himself over Dean’s back, his hand smoothing over Dean’s bump, then resting there for a time, his finger caressing the skin where their child lies. It’s sweet enough that Dean feels tears prick the corner of his eyes as he savors the devotion in that touch. He quickly finds that he’s being swept away on a wave of sheer sweetness, of pure and tender love that reverberates between the two of them. They are making love in the purest form of the words and a part of Dean doesn’t know how to take it while the rest of him is so flooded in sensation that he soaks it all in.

As Cas gets closer to coming, his rhythm becomes a little uneven and irregular, his hips moving a touch faster and meeting Dean’s body a little bit harder. He moves his hand from the shape of Dean’s baby bump and slides it down so he can stroke Dean’s cock. The pace of his hand is different from that of his hips, but the counterpoint between them is magical and before he knows it, Dean is coming over Cas’s fingers with a low moan. Cas surges inside of him once, then twice, then a third time before he is pulled over the edge and empties himself inside of Dean, his knot catching on Dean’s rim to lock them both together.

Cas urges Dean over onto his side so that the alpha can curve around his back and cuddle into him. The alpha’s fingers wander up and down Dean’s side, lingering on the side of his stomach for a long moment before he slides his hand to curl over the outward swelling of flesh. “You are perfect.” The alpha whispers in Dean’s ear from behind. “I love you.”

Dean feels moisture prick his eyelids again as he marvels at what his life is like now. He has an alpha and a baby on the way, and he’s surrounded, completely and utterly, by Cas’s love for him. It takes a moment but he finds his voice eventually. “Back at you, Alpha.” Maybe it’s not smooth and sweet, but it’s what Dean has, laying himself bare. “I love you.”

 


End file.
